Soul-Gem
=Capabilities= Universe-level spiritual-aspect manifestation: Capabilities/Feats =Wielders= Earth-616 High-Evolutionary (Herbert Wyndham) The Gardener (Ord Zyonz) Hulk (Robert Bruce Banner) The Supreme-Intelligence Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) Rune {Earth-93060} Ownership *Acquisition: Rune/Silver-Surfer with the rest of the Infinity-Gauntlet *Transition: *Possession **Previous: Adam Warlock **Next: Loki Laufeyson Ultron/Hank Pym Earth-30847 Iron-Man (Anthony Stark) Jedah Dohma Dante Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Thor Odinson Multiple realities Adam Warlock Realities *Earth-616 *Earth-7528: Soul-Gem of Earth-616 *Earth-8096 *Earth-10022 *Earth-12041 *Earth-94241 *Earth-634962 Ownership [] {Earth-616} Ownership [] {Earth-616} *Acquisition: Infinity-Countdown #4 *Possession **Previous: Silver-Surfer *Circumstances: Ownership {Earth-7528: Soul-Gem of Earth-616} *Acquisition/transference: Infinity-Countdown Prime *Possession **Previous: Ego the Living-Planet **Next: Ultron/Hank Pym *Circumstances: After the rebirth of the Infinity-Stones of Earth-616, the Magus set out in search of them once again. He attacked the Elder of the Universe known as the Contemplator, cleaving his head from his body, and using his cosmic-awareness to find the Soul-Stone. After locating the gem on Ego, Magus and the Contemplator had a discussion about the dangers of the gems and Contemplator told Magus that he had made sure that others would notice Magus in his search for the gems so that he would not be able to acquire them unopposed. shortly thereafter, Magus was stabbed through the back and slain by the merged Ultron/Hank Pym and had the gem taken from him. Ownership {Earth-94241} *Acquisition: Long before the events of Infinity-Gauntlet Vol. 2 *Transference: Infinity-Gauntlet Vol. 2 #4 *Next possessor: Thanos *Circumstances: Adam Warlock somehow came to possess the Soul-Stone and used it to protect and rule over Magus City, which he did until his encounter with the Bakian Clan and their companions. They tried to negotiate with Warlock for the stone but he refused, resulting in him battling with Eve Bakian and her Infinity-Stones when he told them they would not be leaving his city. In the ensuing battle with Eve, Warlock got the upper hand on her using his Soul-Stone until he was blindsided by Thanos, who beat him to death and took the stone for himself. The In-Betweener Realities *Earth-616 *Earth-95397 Ownership {Earth-616} Ownership possession {Earth-95397} *Acquisition/transference: Prior to What If? Vol. 2 #104 **Acquired and lost the Soul-Gem under the same circumstances as Earth-616 prior to the divergence *Membership: Elders of the Universe allied *Possession **Previous: **Next: Thanos part of the Infinity-Gauntlet *Circumstances: Ownership possession {Earth-95397} *Acquisition: What If? Vol. 2 #104 *Membership: Elders of the Universe allied *Previous possessor: Impossible-Man part of the Infinity-Gauntlet *Circumstances: Impossible-Man made a deal with Galactus to surrender the Infinity-Gauntlet if he helped the imp recreate his homeworld of Poppup, after the process was completed the Impossible-Man resurrected the Elders of the Universe and distributed to them their previous gems. Single universe The Norn {Earth-4290001} Ownership *Acquisition: Prior to the invasion of Terra at the hands of the Xeno-Geneticists on Earth-4290001 **Occurred over four years before the the confrontation between the Great Society and the Illuminati *Destruction: Incursion immediately before the Incursion between the Great Society and the MapMakers **Wishing-Cube, including the Soul-Glass, destroyed repelling a universal Incursion *Unique-form: Soul-Glass *Membership: Great Society *Next possessor: Great Society as a group of the Wishing-Cube *Circumstances: The Soul-Glass, along with the other panes of Forever-Glass, were acquired by the Great Society and split among its' members, much like with the Illumianti in other universes. The Soul-Glass was placed into the possession of the Norn. When an incursion struck Earth-4290001, the Great Society reassembled the Wishing-Cube and used it to successfully repel the colliding universe, at the cost of utterly destroying the Wishing-Cube. The Mad-Titan (Thanos) {Earth-94241} Ownership *Acquisition: Infinity-Gauntlet Vol. 2 #4 *Transference: Infinity-Gauntlet Vol. 2 #5 with Power/Space/Time/Mind *Possession **Previous: Adam Warlock **Next: Nova (Anwen Bakian) with Power/Space/Time/Mind *Circumstances: During the battle between the Bakian Clan and their allies and Adam Warlock and his Knights of Xandar, Eve and Warlock battled with their various Infinity-Stones until Adam got the upper-hand using his Soul-Stone. The fight was then interrupted when Thanos blindsided Warlock and beat him to death, he then took the gem off of Warlock's corpse and used it to strip Eve Bakian's soul from her body and take her Infinity-Stones. StoneKeeper (Johann Schmidt) {Earth-199999} Ownership {Earth-616} Ownership {Earth-94241} *Acquisition: Sometime after Captain America: The First Avenger **After grabbing hold of the Tesseract, the cube banished him to the planet Vormir and he became the immortal, spectral guardian of the Soul-Stone as punishment *Transference: Avengers: Infinity-War **Given to Thanos after the stone judged him worthy after his sacrifice of Gamora, the one thing Thanos held love for *Possession **Next: Thanos part of the Infinity-Gauntlet The Sub-Mariner (Namor McKenzie) {Earth-TRN619} Ownership *Acquisition: Over five years before Contest of Champions #9 *Membership: Illuminati *Previous possessor: Thanos part of the Infinity-Gauntlet *Circumstances: G5